


Win or Lose

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Winner Take All [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one real certainty of dealing with Xanxus was that he would never try the same tactic twice unless it worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win or Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Adult for smut that features boss!Tsuna and Xanxus' epic Issues.

Tsuna utterly failed to be surprised when Xanxus stood at the end of their meeting and stooped on him instead of taking his leave. Or maybe this was going to be the new way they took their leave of each other, he thought, grinning against the crushing heat of Xanxus' mouth and raising his hands to close on Xanxus' shoulders.

He didn't suppose he would try too hard to argue Xanxus out of it, if that ended up being the case.

The sound Xanxus made against his mouth was more like a growl than anything else—also not a surprise. Tsuna wound his fingers in Xanxus' hair and went with it, opening his mouth to the stroke of Xanxus' tongue and hooking a leg around his hip when Xanxus dragged him closer. Xanxus growled again at that, faintly bewildered by the sounds of it, like he just didn't understand how this could be Tsuna's response to him. No surprises there, either, given the way Xanxus had introduced this new register to their perpetual power struggle.

Tsuna didn't know whether there was any way he might explain to him, either.

At least this time Xanxus wasn't surprised when Tsuna hooked the fingers of his free hand in Xanxus' collar and began flicking buttons open between furious kisses. He merely grunted, acquiescing to that wordlessly, and shook off his clothes as fast as Tsuna could undo them. That gave Tsuna a moment's pause; he thought about what that might mean as he ran his palms down the solid muscles of Xanxus' chest, and about the way Xanxus kicked off his shoes and slacks without ever touching Tsuna's clothes.

Well, the one real certainty of dealing with Xanxus was that he would never try the same tactic twice unless it worked. The man was dependably pragmatic in that.

Xanxus pushed him back, towards the couch. Tsuna went, beginning to have a pretty good idea where Xanxus was going to try to take them this time. When Xanxus pushed him down and immediately moved to prowl over him, he knew for sure.

Xanxus reached for his belt and growled when Tsuna caught his wrist to stop him. "The fuck—"

"No." Xanxus went still over him at that, because that refusal came from the calm place at the center of Tsuna's Will. "Not like this." Most of the time he wasn't able to do anything about the choices Xanxus made and the things he hurt himself on, but at least he could prevent this instance.

For pity's sake, Xanxus wasn't even _hard_.

Xanxus all but snarled at him. "What, don't you want to?" He shook Tsuna's grip off and reached down to cup Tsuna's cock through his slacks. He smirked when Tsuna gasped, bucking up into the hot pressure of his hand. "Sure looks like you do."

"And I can see perfectly well that you _don't_." Tsuna slipped his hand down to fondle the soft weight of Xanxus' cock, listening to the way the breath hissed between Xanxus' teeth as he did. "Do you?"

Xanxus stared down at him, teeth bared. "What the fuck difference does it make?"

If that wasn't the saddest thing Tsuna had ever heard, it was damn close.

He did what he could to keep that off his face. "All the difference in the world, if you ask me." He wrapped his fingers around Xanxus and slid his thumb over the head of him, back and forth, and saw the quick rise and fall of Xanxus' chest as he drew a breath and his cock began to fill in response to the attention.

"What—" Xanxus stopped himself then, apparently unwilling to show even that much uncertainty.

It didn't really matter, not when Tsuna could read it in the set of his mouth and the knit of his eyebrows. He curved his free hand around Xanxus' hip, tugging on it. "Come here," he said. "Let me show you."

And Xanxus did, maybe out of genuine curiosity or maybe just because Tsuna's hand on his cock was a persuasive force all in its own right. He moved up, and up some more, and made a sound that was surprised when Tsuna raised himself up far enough to close his mouth around him and suck him the rest of the way hard. "Fuck, you—"

Tsuna hummed around the head of him, glancing up the sleek expanse of Xanxus' torso to the baffled look on Xanxus' face, and played his tongue over soft, hot skin until some of that bafflement had melted into lazy pleasure. He stroked one hand over Xanxus' thighs and ass, exploring the heavy muscle of them and letting Xanxus get used to the feeling of being touched, and dug around in his pocket for the packet of lube he'd tucked there before Xanxus had arrived for their meeting.

Reborn always had said that a good boss ought to be prepared for anything.

Xanxus' eyes had gone half-lidded by the time he'd slicked his fingers; they flew open again when Tsuna settled his fingers against his entrance, and the muscles of his thigh turned solid with tension. "What the _fuck_ —"

Tsuna let Xanxus' cock slip out of his mouth. "I'm showing you why it matters." He stroked his fingers back and forth, not pressing, not yet. He slid his other hand up and curled it around Xanxus, the grip tight, and pumped him slowly, using one sensation to ease the other.

A series of expressions chased across Xanxus' face—confusion, uncertainty, irritation—and Tsuna hardly dared breathe as he touched Xanxus, working his cock and his entrance slowly and wondering whether the pleasure in that would be enough to override his wariness.

Then Xanxus grunted and reached down to cup Tsuna's head in his palm. "Don't you have better things to do with your mouth?"

There was no way Tsuna could smile around the weight of Xanxus' cock in his mouth, which was probably just as well. Xanxus' muscles stayed tense even after he'd close his mouth around him again, so Tsuna raised himself up to take him deeper and ran his free hand over Xanxus' hip and ass and thighs, slow and easy, until Xanxus' breath began to turn deeper and faster and he rocked his hips forward. Tsuna hummed to him then and let his fingers begin to press against Xanxus, easing the first one into him.

Xanxus went still again except for the harsh breath he drew. "Sawada—"

Tsuna traced his tongue over the head of him and let the pressure of his mouth turn hard. Xanxus shuddered and he used that moment of distraction to work against the tightness of Xanxus' body, coaxing him open. Xanxus shuddered again as he did, reaching for the back of the couch and gripping it hard enough to make the frame creak. His expression had gone blank and surprised, like he didn't know what to make of the things his body was trying to tell him.

But he hadn't pulled away or said _no_ , either.

Tsuna pressed another finger into him, sliding them deeper and angling them just so, and hummed with satisfaction when Xanxus gasped and arched over him, mouth falling open on a sound quite close to being a moan. That was much more like it; Tsuna moved his fingers in Xanxus, opening him up and fucking him on them as he ran his mouth over Xanxus' cock, until Xanxus was groaning over him, little shivers running through him with every crook and twist of Tsuna's fingers.

That might have been enough—would have been enough with anyone but Xanxus. But it _was_ Xanxus, who was the single most obstinate, hardheaded creature Tsuna had ever had to deal with. Leaving the point tacit was out of the question.

He let his fingers slip free of Xanxus, pulled away from his cock, and waited until Xanxus had made an inarticulate noise of protest to set his hands on Xanxus' hip and press him back. "Let me show you," he said when Xanxus looked down at him.

Xanxus stared down at him for a dazed moment before he got it. "Oh, for fuck's _sake_ ," he grumbled. But he shifted back anyway, which was all that really mattered.

Tsuna waited until he had eased back just far enough and moved, sliding out from beneath Xanxus and planting a hand against his chest to push him over backwards. Xanxus hadn't been paying attention, which was probably the only reason it worked, and he swore as he went over. He growled again when Tsuna pressed between his thighs, kneeling there and leaning over him. "What the hell, you—"

He stopped as Tsuna undid his belt and fly and reached inside to draw out his cock. Tsuna would have swallowed his own tongue before letting on that he'd seen the flicker of apprehension cross Xanxus' face just then. Instead he occupied himself with unrolling a condom down his cock and slicking the last of the little packet of lube over himself. "Here, like this," he murmured, sliding a hand down the inside of Xanxus' thigh, drawing his knee up a little higher so he could slide in closer, close enough to guide his cock against Xanxus' entrance and hold himself there. He looked at Xanxus and raised his eyebrows.

Xanxus glared back. "Well? What the fuck are you waiting for—ah—!" He gasped as Tsuna pressed in, shuddering under him.

Tsuna sank all the way home and held himself there, the breath stuttering in his chest at the hot grip of Xanxus' body around his cock. Xanxus was arched under him, teeth bared and his expression fixed on a point somewhere on the ceiling, which wasn't entirely promising. Tsuna dropped his hand down to Xanxus' cock and stroked it until it was hard and heavy in his palm again and the lines of Xanxus' body had relaxed again.

Xanxus grunted as Tsuna eased himself back and pressed home again, slow; he reached up over his head to close his hand on the arm of the couch and fixed burning eyes on Tsuna's. "That the best you can do, runt?"

He couldn't help himself; he laughed at that, adrenaline and pleasure making him a little giddy, and caught his hands behind Xanxus' knees, pushing them up so that his next thrust sank in even deeper. "That better?" he asked over the sound Xanxus made when he did, and kept going without waiting for the reply, driving his hips against Xanxus' and looking for the angle that would—yes, there, that made Xanxus groan, open and hoarse. Tsuna let his hips snap against Xanxus', fast and hard with the way heat was searing along his nerves, and wrapped his hand around Xanxus' cock again. Xanxus groaned, his head tipping back as Tsuna fisted him, stroking him until Xanxus shuddered and his cock throbbed in Tsuna's hand while his body closed even tighter around Tsuna's cock.

Tsuna sank his teeth into his lip, hanging on as Xanxus shivered under him, eyes closed and his body drawn taut as his pleasure took him. Then he relaxed all at once, subsiding against the couch, and Tsuna surged against him, thrusts turning fast and wild as he hovered on the edge of coming undone. Xanxus cracked his eyes open, just wide enough that Tsuna could see him watching. Tsuna managed a smile that he knew was dizzy with the tide of heat that was about to sweep him down and raised his fingers to his mouth to taste Xanxus on them, bitterness and salt and musk.

Xanxus made a hoarse sound and another shudder rippled through him. That was enough to wash Tsuna over the edge. He groaned as pleasure carried him down, long waves of it crashing through him, and caught himself over Xanxus after. "That," he said, breathless, and kissed the shocked, uncertain line of Xanxus' mouth. "That's why it matters."

Xanxus went still under him. When Tsuna lifted his mouth from Xanxus', it was to see that there was something new moving in his eyes.

Whatever it was, Xanxus concealed it swiftly. Tsuna barely anticipated him in time, drawing back just before Xanxus could push him to the floor.

But that was all right, he decided, watching Xanxus as he pulled away, moving gingerly and not quite looking at him as he cleaned himself off. He could afford to be patient, and would be, until Xanxus had decided what move he would make next.


End file.
